Above from the sky
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: "Y cuando muera, tómala, y haz de sus pedazos estrellas diminutas que iluminen el rostro del cielo, de tal forma que el mundo entero ame la noche, y nadie rendirá tributo al sol radiante"


**Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Todo es del viejo Rick**

* * *

La muerte es más tranquila de cómo tú esperabas que fuera.

Ríes de amargura en tu interior. ¿De qué otra forma iba a ser? Es la muerte después de todo. Es el final de tu historia. Es la transición de _ser_ a _era._

Mi nombre es Zoë Nightshade…. _No, era porque en este momento estás muriendo._

Nunca tuviste miedo de la muerte. La vida es mucho más dura.

 _Tú_ vida es muy dura . _Fue, tu vida fue dura._ Todavía es difícil aceptar que este es tu final, pero lo es. La profecía lo dijo: _Uno morirá por mano paterna._ Tú destino ya estaba decidido, incluso antes de que tú lo supieras y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

Tu mente vaga hacia el Jardín de las Hespérides. Recuerdas cuan hermoso era, recuerdas a tus hermanas, y desgraciadamente lo recuerdas a _él._

Recuerdas su sedoso cabello negro. Esos bucles que danzaban con el viento y tanto querías acariciar.

Recuerdas sus ojos. Tan azules como el mismo cielo. Oh cuanto te encantaba perderte en ellos.

Recuerdas su sonrisa, torcida pero tan efectiva que podía hacer que tu corazón se derritiera.

Recuerdas cuanto lo amaste, cuanto diste por él. Traicionaste a tu padre por él, pero ¿qué recibiste? _Nada_

Él te abandonó. Y tú acabaste _sola_. Sin hermanas, sin hogar. _Nada._

Eso es lo que te asusta de la muerte. Enfrentarte sola a ella. El dolor es mucho más facil de sobrellevar con otros.

Y para tu suerte, si tienes quién te acompañe en ella.

Percy, Artemisa, Annabeth e incluso Thalia.

No puedes evitar hacer una mueca ante el nombre de la última. Recuerdas como le ofreciste ser una cazadora, y ella te rechazó. Nunca te dió una razón en específica, pero podrías apostar tu arco que era por ese muchacho con el que viajaba.

Tienes recuerdos difusos sobre él. Cabello rubio, una cicatriz…...

Tus ojos buscan el rostro de Perseus.

Él está arrodillado junto a ti y puedes ver lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos verde mar. Lucha por no dejarlas salir. _Dolor._ A él realmente le duele verte morir.

No puedes hacer más que sonreír agradecida

Agradecida porque Perseus Jackson te había probado que no todos los chicos son idiotas.

Al conocerlo no pudiste hacer más que repudiarlo al igual que a todos los chicos y en silencio lo culpabas por la desaparición de la doncella Chase.

Pero él escogió huir de la seguridad del campamento y salvarla. Sólo a _ella._ Tú sabías en el interior que salvar a tu señora era una segunda prioridad para él.

La ira brota en ti. Tu señora _no_ es una segunda prioridad.

Pero de nuevo te sorprende

Él accede a cargar el peso del cielo para que Artemisa puede luchar contra Atlas. Tu padre. El padre al cual traicionaste por amor. Algo tan estúpido y banal.

Algo que ves en los ojos de Perseus cuando mira a la doncella Chase.

* * *

Un héroe.

Eso es lo que es Percy Jackson. Pero no cualquiera sino uno verdadero. No uno que sólo busca gloria. No como _Hércules._

Puedes sentir cuan cerca esta.

Cuan cerca estás de morir. Los latidos de tu corazón son cada vez más lentos. Tus párpados están pesados…. _No._ No puedes irte. No sin antes decírselo.

"No mentiste, Percy Jackson. No eres nada como ... como Hércules. Me siento honrada de que tú lleves la espada "

Ves como sus ojos se llenan de alegría, y las lágrimas acumuladas empiezan a brotar. Él abre su boca para decir algo pero no encuentra las palabras, pero tú no las necesita.

Él ya ha aprobado ser un bueno muchacho. Uno de pocos.

"Estrellas...puede verlas de nuevo, mi señora"

* * *

 _Y cuando muera, tómala, y haz de sus pedazos estrellas diminutas que iluminen el rostro del cielo, de tal forma que el mundo entero ame la noche, y nadie rendirá tributo al sol radiante_ **(*)**

* * *

Desde el cielo, puedes ver, oír cosas en las qué nunca te habías fijado durante tus días de cazadora.

La melodía del viento. Suave, cálida, tranquilizadora.

El canto de los grillos. Es como una relajante canción de cuna.

Las matices de colores en las montañas cuando anochece. Es un baile de café, purpuras y verde. Como si un niño pequeño hubiera regado pintura y las hubiera esparcido con sus regordetas manos.

Es hermoso

Y en toda esa admiración tus ojos encuentran a dos personas. _Percy y Annabeth._ Dos personas a las cuáles no has olvidado. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

"¿Cómo quieres que se llame?" Él le pregunta a Annabeth, con una sonrisa en su rostro cargando una hermosa bebé en sus brazos.

La hija de Atenea sonríe, mirando hacia el cielo y puedes jurar que esa sonrisa es para ti.

" Zoë . Quiero que se llame Zoë "

* * *

 **Dejé de escribir en Fanfiction hace dos años...Tenía otra cuenta pero me olvidé la** **contraseña**

 **Así que entenderán porque mi redacción no es tan compleja. He perdido el truco.**

 **Curiosidades sobre la historia:**

 **(*)** Es una adaptación de una frase de Romeo&Julieta. Solo la cambié a femenino ya que la original empezaba "Y cuando muera, tómalo.."

De acuerdo a la Percy Jackson wiki. Hércules tiene cabello negro y ojos azules eléctricos. Yo siempre lo imaginé como rubio...pero bueno no voy a indagar en características físicas. No importa como sea igual sigue siendo un idiota.

 **Dejen sus reviews, críticas. Y se ven alguna falta ortográfica no tengan miedo de avisarme.**


End file.
